


誠實面對

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 初體驗, 半強迫式性愛, 多人性關係, 多重宇宙, 性上癮, 性玩具, 調教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: 金髮的Barry Allen到了平行世界，遇到了棕髮的Barry Allen，他們都是性癮患者和神速力者





	誠實面對

人有性欲不是什麼該羞恥的事情，畢竟性慾是一種慾望，而只要是人都會有慾望。  
不過Barry Allen這臉皮薄的傢伙，還是會覺得挺羞恥的，即使他已經性上癮好幾年了，但每次站在情趣用品店內挑選著按摩棒還是會臉紅，表現得像個處男。  
他有神速力的好處是他可以在全美隨便一間店買，店員就算記住了他，也不會再看到他。  
刷卡結帳後，他把細心包裝好的東西拿了起來，並沒有和店員多做交談，走出門之後，走進了巷子裡，一道紅光在一秒後從巷子裡出現，並且消失。

Barry Allen是個很健康的男人，只是在求學時後壓力過大，常靠自慰解決壓力，出了社會工作以後也是如此，結果本該是正常的生理現象成癮了。  
不過他沒去看醫生浪費醫療資源，第一他沒時間，第二他不覺得這件事情有對他生活造成什麼不方便。  
除了有一段時間他都把錢花在妓女身上，後來他覺得太浪費錢就學會了後庭高潮，他得承認那挺不錯的，而且也不需要有第二個人存在，只需要靠一根按摩棒就好。

不過偶爾，Barry Allen會出乎別人意料，例如現在，他坐在辦公室裡面聽著兇殺案的相關事項，誰知道他的肛門裡面插著一根按摩棒，還開著微弱的震動，他除了臉有點紅以外，以及有些坐立不安，看起表現無異。  
他偶爾會尋找這種刺激，算是滿足自己的某種性幻想，不，當然不是那種被發現以後被整個警局的人操這種。就真的只是一種額外的生活享受，在回家以後自慰時想起這種感覺，會有另外一種快感。

「所以沒有人真的幹過你的屁股。」  
「沒有，我社交障礙，滿意了？」  
Barry Allen通常語氣不會那麼直接和帶有些微敵意，當然是對陌生人的話，但現在這個不是陌生人，而是平行世界的自己。  
他和自己長得很像，不過頭髮視棕色的，眼睛是綠色的，和自己的金髮藍眼不一樣，還有就是一些角度問題，顯然平行世界上有一個長的和自己一模一樣的人這理論還是有點錯誤的。  
不過除了外表不一樣，他們兩個很多地方還是相似的，例如棕髮的這個也有性成癮問題，最好別是每一個Barry Allen都是閃電俠或是性成癮患者。  
「那你想做嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「做愛。」  
「……你要操我？」  
「不、不是，」棕髮的笑起來是有點像是小狗那樣的可愛，「我有床伴，也許他們會挺樂意幫你的屁股破處。」  
「他們？」Barry Allen抹了一把自己的臉，平行世界的自己到底是什麼人，有複數的床伴，而不是情人？  
「怎樣？我打一通電話三小時以後就可以碰面了。」  
然而Barry Allen敗給了慾望。  
更何況，他不屬於這世界，沒人認識他，放縱一次也沒關係。

不過床伴是寒冷隊長、熱浪以及綠燈俠這就另當別論了。  
Barry開始覺得平行世界的自己到底出了什麼問題，棕髮的他給了他們一人一個臉頰吻，「平行世界的我，Barry，我相信你的世界應該也有寒冷隊長、熱浪、和綠燈俠。」他笑著介紹雙方認識，他是個十足十的主持人。  
「呃，有、恩，沒錯，有這幾個人。」只是長得不太一樣罷了，他沒說出口，為什麼這裡的寒冷隊長和熱浪都是平頭，但是帥氣程度比他那裡的顏質還高！！  
第一個湊到他身邊的是Hal，「在那個世界的我們不認識嗎？」他問著，並且繞著他看了一圈，Barry回答說認識，Hal說：「那世界的我是白癡嗎？你長得這麼辣，我怎麼會沒出手？」  
「我不知道，也許因為你是直男？」Barry也是一臉疑惑。  
「先生們，你們是想聊天還是直接做？」寒冷隊長──Len Snart開口問著，熱浪Mick Rory哼了一聲，棕髮的他笑了笑得安撫，「Hal你要不先陪陪他吧？」  
「我還以為Snart會更喜歡接下這活，畢竟他是第一次沒說錯吧？」Hal雖然這麼說，但也不像是在排斥他。  
「我認為第一次正常一點的好。」Len開口說，「房間讓給你們了。」  
「保險套和潤滑劑在老地方。」棕髮的他剛說完這句話，就被Len給吻住，Mick從他背後將手探入他的衣服內，Barry真的沒想到他們會這樣就搞起來，Hal只是牽著他的手到房間裡，順帶一提，他們現在在一個安全屋，但他們幾個都知道的安全屋，估計是專門拿來做愛的房間，認真，平行世界的自己到底在幹嗎？  
喔，這房間有一張大床，真的，超大的床，「你想先洗澡嗎？還是你想做點什麼放鬆自己。」  
「你為什麼好像很熟練幫別人破處？」Barry開口問。  
「就像你說的，我是個直男。」他開始脫掉衣服，他不是沒看過他世界的Hal脫衣服，鑒於等下他們就要上床了，這次可有點奇怪了，「騙幾個大學女生上床不是難事。」  
很好，他回去以後要逼問他世界的Hal是否有這樣做，接著他聽見了呻吟聲，Hal笑著，「小熊他很放得開自己，尤其是特別舒服的時候。」  
小熊，這什麼詭異的綽號？Barry已經開始有點後悔這提議了，Hal脫掉了褲子，「想好了嗎？去洗個澡？還是直接來。」  
他把褲子丟到一旁，黑色的三角內褲還是看得出來是個大傢伙，他走到櫃子前面拿出了保險套和潤滑劑，「還是你想來點前戲？畢竟你是第一次，有點前戲對你來說比較好。」  
外面的呻吟更大了，這次還叫著Len的名字。  
Barry突然有點疑惑自己到底在這裡幹嘛了，Hal走到了他面前，「很緊張嗎？」他笑著問。  
「有一點吧，我想。」Barry不是很確定的說著，他最好的朋友（平行世界的）接近全裸的站在他面前，Hal伸出手輕輕捏住了他的下巴，「介意接吻嗎？Barry.」  
Barry只是嘴巴微張，然後搖頭，然後Hal湊上前，一開始先是蜻蜓點水般的親了他，稍微分開一點，半瞇著眼看他，「接吻時候閉上眼睛比較好，Barry。」Barry聽話的閉眼，Hal又一次的親吻他的唇，但這次不只是親吻，而是具有侵略性的。  
Barry被吻的暈呼呼的，Hal的手探入了他的衣服內，「感覺熱起來了吧？脫掉衣服吧。」Barry下意識地聽從了Hal的指示，抓著自己T-shirt的下襬往上拉，丟到了一旁，Hal笑著把他拉到床旁邊，「我建議是上床前就脫掉褲子，如果你還害羞可以留著內褲，我也滿享受幫別人脫掉的。」  
「就像你享受脫掉那些女孩的內衣那樣？」Barry清醒了過來，有些懊惱有些害羞，但他還是把褲子給脫掉，Hal立刻把他推倒在床上，雙手支撐在他頭旁，俯視著他。  
「那個世界的我一定是腦子壞掉了，你有那麼一雙漂亮的藍眼睛，他怎麼會什麼行動都沒有。」Barry被他Hal的眼神注視到有些不自在，他還以為那種三流小說裡面寫的『他像是可以看穿一切，把我看的慾火焚身』都是假的，他微微側過頭，試圖躲開這種視線。

一個人自慰和被一個人給愛撫是不一樣的感覺，Hal親吻著他的身體，並且撫摸，Barry感覺各種感官都被放大，Hal的手經過之處都是令人發燙的。  
大腿上方有一個熱的東西在上方，想都不用想都知道那是Hal的老二，他都不知道這該不該有成就感，看，我的身體讓一個男人起了反應。  
「你和小熊的興趣一樣嗎？」Hal突然問。  
「什麼？」Barry疑惑的反問，Hal停止了動作，接著在他上方將手延長，拿了保險套和潤滑劑，「用假屌操自己之類的，小熊總是會這樣去上班，接著警局廁所高潮，他說這是他的興趣。」  
「喔、呃，我沒那樣做過，我是說我有帶著去上班過，不過沒有在廁所裡面高潮。」Barry開始擔憂這裡得自己到底是怎樣的人，他怎麼做得出這種事情。  
Hal拉下了他的內褲，Barry沒有完全勃起，Hal倒也沒說什麼，接著他打開了潤滑劑，往自己手上倒了一些，「介意把腳往兩邊踩著分開嗎？像看婦產科那樣。」  
「哈哈，不好笑。」Barry卻還是聽從指示的把腳分開，「你問那幹嗎？」接著感覺到有東西靠近了他的穴口，一個指節就這樣進去了，沒有任何不適。  
「做這個。」Hal回應，「怕我們會在擴張這件事情上面花上很多時間，不過你有自己來的習慣，應該不會太久。」他老實回答著。  
「噢。」Barry突然想到了婦產科那個形容詞，他可能真的有點像是在看婦產科，也許他該提醒Hal別用這種形容詞，太令人出戲了，他無法清楚判斷出Hal現在到底弄了幾根手指在幫他擴張，但他突然被按壓前列腺倒是可以確定，而且是故意的，百分之百。  
「Snart很喜歡玩調教，我得承認他置入想法的能力比我想像中還厲害，小熊被他洗腦到只要按壓到前列腺就幾乎是乾性高潮，而你想看看，每當有人的老二不斷擦過前列腺時，會是怎樣的概念？」Hal放低聲音說著，Barry扭動了一下身子，如果前戲時候是被快被燃燒，現在就是待宰羔羊。  
Hal脫掉了自己的內褲，「我忘了問你，你想從後面來嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「後入式，你比較輕鬆，還有你也比較不用害羞，只需要享受。」Hal分析給他聽，撇除掉他奇怪的形容詞，他真的是個很好的初體驗對象。  
Barry好像也沒有選擇餘地，他轉了一圈後往床頭櫃的地方移動，他看過那些片子，每一個用手支撐的最後都會軟手，也許抓著個東西比較好，Hal貼心的拿了幾個枕頭放在前面，怕他撞到頭。  
Hal從後面扶著他的腰，「你不覺得很久沒聽見外面的聲音了嗎？」Hal突然問著，Barry才發現真的沒有聲音了，顯然是完事了。  
「偷偷告訴你，」Hal湊近了他的耳邊，「他們有九成正在電視前面看著你被操，這間房間裡面四周都有針孔攝影機。」  
Barry沒來得及驚訝和抗議，Hal一個挺腰直接進入他體內，腰瞬間軟了下來，Barry後來沒能說上一句話。

「你覺得他們兩個在裡面幹起來的機率多大？」Hal喝著啤酒問著Mick和Len。  
「誰知道。」Mick不滿的回應。  
Hal在幫Barry破處以後就被趕出來，一被踢出門就看到他們三個全裸著坐在沙發上看監視器畫面，但很快畫面全消失，針孔被拆了下來。  
「你弄痛人家了？」Len笑著問。  
「你們明明從上面看到了，他都被我操到流口水了，怎麼可能弄痛他。」Hal走到冰箱拿了三瓶啤酒，丟給他們一人一瓶，「小熊，你不去處理一下你朋友嗎？」他給了他們一人一瓶啤酒，順便問了躺在Len胸膛的棕髮Barry。  
「我只能試試看，畢竟你嚇到人家了，Hal。」他起身，然後走到房門口，用震動的方式穿越過門，然後他們就一路等到現在。  
又過了五分鐘後，門終於打開了，棕髮的Barry站在門口，「Len，該你上場了。」  
Len站起身子，「失陪了，兩位。」他走到了房門口，看到了被綁起來的Barry，雙手被綁在床頭，雙腳之間放著一根棍子，讓他無法合起來，嘴裡也被綁上一條布，眼睛也被蒙起來。  
「你怎麼辦到的？」Len問著他，他們兩個剛剛如果在房間裡面打上一架，外面肯定動靜，更何況他使用的還是專門對付神速力者的繩子，就是他們當初調教的那些道具，「你希望我把他變得和你一樣嗎？」  
「那倒不用。」他回答，「你只要能讓他喜歡上被操的感覺就行了。」  
「我還以為那是你們Barry Allen的特長。」他開了一個玩笑，「多久？」  
「最好在五小時之內完成，你知道，我想讓他和我們一起玩。」他對Len露出了笑容，「我和Hal以及Mick在這段時間會去買點東西吃。」  
「去吧。」Len說完，棕髮的Barry踏出了房門外，而Len把門關了起來，這裡剩下他和這個金髮的Barry Allen了。

就算他不是神速力者，做為普通人時候也沒有這種四肢被困住，無法說話，甚至連眼睛都不能看的情況，不論他現在睜眼閉眼都是一片黑，但聽覺是正常的，他可沒有少聽棕髮Barry和寒冷隊長的對話。  
他想起了Hal剛剛說的，Snart很有一手，他開始有點後悔答應參與這件事情了，他還不想要被改造成隨便一碰就會勃起，隨便一摸就會高潮的身體。  
接著他聽見了拉開櫃子的聲音，明顯從裡面拿出了什麼，然後關上，腳步聲離他有些遠，應該不在自己附近，然後他聽見什麼東西開機的滴滴聲，接著是相機的快門聲，他正被拍著，用著這種難以啟齒的姿勢被拍著，而且他在十分鐘前還才剛被操過。  
「留點紀念你不介意吧？」他的聲音很沉穩，但還是聽得出來有些愉悅，「紅閃特別交代我要好好照顧你。」  
接著又是幾聲快門聲，離自己很近，他聽見了相機被放下的聲音，並且有人坐到床上，那裡凹了一塊，「紅閃有給我限時，所以我們得加快腳程，不然通常我是會把你這樣放上幾個小時，順便告訴你前面有一台攝影機，你知道人多少其實有點曝露癖好，你會在攝影機前面勃起，但什麼都不能做。」  
Barry已經開始在心裡和Hal道歉了，也許他沒有Hal趕出去，就不會有後續這件事情發生了。  
Len又離開他旁邊，走到了他印象中應該是一個櫃子的地方，他聽見櫃子打開，順便打開了什麼箱子，從裡面翻找著什麼，接著又走回了他旁邊，「我幫你找了一點小玩具，Jordan說你平常也有在用按摩棒的習慣，但你大概沒有用過這種的。」Len自顧自地說著，Barry只能聽著什麼也不能做，「有嘗試過玩自己的乳頭嗎？紅閃挺喜歡的，那我想你應該也會滿喜歡的。」  
不到一分鐘內，他的胸口，正確來說是乳頭上方被貼上了東西，他能感覺到Len的手沿著胸口往下滑，接著摸到了大腿上，又轉了個方向往他屁股摸去，Barry真的特別想把自己震動出去，但他知道是徒勞無功，畢竟一開始被綁起來他就試過了，一個東西抵上了他的穴口，接著直接的推入，Barry仰起頭，陰莖完全勃起，他知道那是按摩棒，但那又和他記憶中的不一樣。  
「沒用過？這可真是出乎我意料。」Len說著，然後把按摩棒推得更深一些，幾乎是整根都快進入Barry體內了，「Barry的最愛，上面有突起物的按摩棒，除了提供你震動服務外，順便按摩著你每一個敏感點。」說完，他把開關打開，按摩棒震動了起來，Barry的嘴巴張開，但嘴裡綁著的線讓他無法順利開口，只能發出一些聲音。  
他嘴上的繩子被拿了下來，但卻在開口說什麼之前，一顆藥丸進了他的嘴，還沒來得及吐出來，Len就摀著他的嘴，擺明是要他吞下去，他也只能吞下去。  
「那是什麼？」他乾著喉嚨問，接著像是瓶口的東西觸碰他的嘴，求生意志之下，他也只能喝下去。  
「催情劑，很快就會發作的那種。」Len把被喝光的水瓶隨手一丟，又離開了床邊，「好好享受接下來一小時，被按摩棒、跳蛋，以及只能依靠聽覺造成的高潮。」他聽見了呻吟，以及喊著Len名字的聲音，「我們會記錄下每一次性愛，我們四個都同意，資料大概有個幾百G吧，你可以聽著平行世界的你被幹時發出的聲音，想像你也被這樣幹著。」  
Barry咬了下嘴唇，他得承認，他真的感覺到身體燥熱，以及後穴的異物感，剛好有一個凸點就抵在前列腺上，而電視發出的聲音，讓他在腦中想像出了棕髮的Barry到底是怎樣被幹道高潮和虛脫。  
胸口的跳蛋這時候才被打開，震動著他的乳頭，Barry沒能支撐很久，就射了一次，精液撒在自己的腹部上。  
「喔，對了，記得我剛剛提的嗎？對著鏡頭笑一笑吧？Barry，這會是一個很美好的回憶。」  
Len邊說邊把相機調成了錄影模式，擺在了床頭，把Barry現在的模樣全記錄了下來。

如果要Barry回想起來，那一小時不會是人生中最難耐的一小時，他其實在後半段已經被震倒有些麻木了，他在快準備射第三次時，重見了光明，Len──寒冷隊長只穿著一件四角褲，把他眼罩拿起來，接著把他腸道內的按摩棒關掉，慢慢拔出來，就像是故意不讓他射一樣，他在半暈眩中看見了那台亮著紅燈的相機，他始終在錄影，胸口的跳蛋也被拿掉，他本來以為下一步就是解開他，但Len只是把那些東西丟到一旁。  
「接下來的一小時，我什麼都不會對你做，讓你冷靜冷靜。」他又拿了一瓶水給自己喝，Barry雖然有些猶豫，但和之前一樣，為了生存他還是喝了下去，「你有一雙漂亮的藍眼睛。」Len突然開口。  
Barry沒有回答任何話，他還在習慣空虛的感覺，而且他一分鐘前還在高潮邊緣，現在卻叫他冷靜下來，這實在有點過分。  
「我怕你太無聊，電視就不關了，一個小時，我等會再回來看你。」他走出房門以前，還故意把音量加大，還把燈關掉，好讓這房內唯一的光線就是電視。  
棕髮的Barry正在幫Hal口交，他們就在這房間的床上，棕髮的Barry跪在床上，上半身趴在Hal的兩腿之間，嘴裡含著他的老二，就像是吃著什麼好吃的東西一樣，看這方向應該是從櫃子的方向拍的。  
他在二十分鐘內看著另一個他被Hal操到高潮，並且Hal拔出他的老二，射在他臉上，而棕髮的他一臉滿足的舔了精液，『老天，小熊，我有一天一定會被你榨乾。』Hal聽起來像是抱怨，但他更像是在欣賞自己的傑作。  
接著畫面換了另一個地方，不是房間，看起來像是外面那個客廳，他們近來以前他只是草草的看過而已。  
這次的主角是Mick Rory和棕髮的他，就他們倆個人而已，他們本來各占據沙發的一邊在看電視，但通常後續就是棕髮的那個會像隻黏人的小貓一樣纏上去，接著露出狗狗眼，幾分鐘他們就全裸在沙發上，棕髮的他這次沒有幫他口交，而是在幫自己擴張，另一支手幫忙Mick打手槍，至於為什麼他要那麼細心擴張，在他鬆開握著Mick老二的手那一刻他完全清楚。  
Mick的陰莖比Hal的還大，而且更長，他就像是在情趣用品店看到黑人的那種一樣，Barry吞了口口水，那東西插進去體內會死人吧？  
但棕髮的那個擴張好自己以後，跨坐到他身上，慢慢地用屁股吞進那剛超大老二，在最後全部吞進去後，他發出了滿足的聲音，Mick全程都沒動手，看著他自己動作。  
棕髮的Barry射了一次，像是沒電的玩具一樣停下了動作喘氣，這時候Mick就有動作了，他抓著棕髮Barry的腿，突然的起身，然後換了個位置，把他給放到沙發上，開此操他，棕髮的Barry從一開始的呻吟變成後面的求饒，請他慢一點，但那只是讓Mick更興奮而已，被操了十幾分鐘以後，Barry射了第二次，Mick才射出來，陰莖抽出來時，精液也跟著流出來，攝影機直直照射著被操開的穴口和流出的精液。  
Barry絕望的發現，他完全沒有軟下來，反而因為那些影片繼續硬著。  
他盯著影片中Mick勃起的老二，思考著被那跟老二操是什麼感覺，當他發現自己出現這想法時，他知道自已完蛋了。

「看得開心嗎？」Len站在門邊問著，Barry的陰莖始終在勃起的狀態，電視上現在是Len在調教棕髮的Barry，「如果你喜歡我也可以這樣對你，只要你開口。」他邊說邊走到他旁邊，解開了對他的束縛，「看著你還那麼有精神真不錯。」  
「那、那都是因為你的藥！」Barry反駁著，體內的燥熱感沒有退去，Len停下了解開腳的動作，抬頭和他說，「那只是普通的維他命C而已。」  
「什、什麼？」  
「我餵你吃的只是普通的維他命C，不是什麼催情劑。」他解開了腳上的束縛，「你現在有的任何感覺，只是來自於你自己，承認吧，Barry Allen，你打從骨子裡就很淫蕩。」  
當腳上的束縛一被解開，Barry幾乎是立刻縮回腳，就像是被非禮的人那樣，雖然早就都被看光了，「我們達成了一項協議，除非『你』自己開口說話，請求我們幹你，否則你什麼都不會得到。」  
「我才不會開口要求這種事情。」Barry嘴硬的回答，但的確有一點點的小失落。  
「你有半小時時間可以休息，讓一個神速力者餓著不太好，是吧？」Len說完以後就往外走。

幾個小時內高潮三次，勃起得更久，的確讓他失去不少體力，當他穿著四角褲出來時，桌上滿滿的都是食物，棕髮的Barry躺在Hal腿上看著脫口秀，如果不提幾小時前的性愛或是荒淫，這就像是一個普通到不能在普通的下午。  
只是這普通到不能在普通的下午，在棕髮的Barry突然心血來潮，頭轉了一個方向，開始幫Hal口交之後就變了調，太陽還在，表示現在其實還算是白天，這種白日宣淫的日子大概是他們的日常。  
Barry努力的移開自己的視線，剛剛在電視上看到、聽到的現在在他面前真實上演，好不容易冷靜下來的腦袋又要開始不正常，以及想被插入的空虛感。  
「你知道，只要你開口，你可以得到和紅閃一樣的服務，對嗎？」Len的聲音不大不小，但也剛好能讓每個人都聽到，「我知道你對Mick的老二很感興趣，這很正常，一開始這小子也不想要Mick加入我們，直到他被操過一次以後就上癮了。」  
棕髮的Barry揮了揮手，嘴裡還含著Hal的老二，但看的出來是在表達抗議，「Mick，我相信你不介意在Mr.Allen的面前表演一下吧？」Len一說完，Mick哼了一聲，走到了Barry旁的沙發坐下，Len也把沒營養的電視節目給轉開，成了色情台，依舊是他們的性愛影片，該死，他們到底拍了多少？  
Len沒有加入任何一邊，他只是在觀察，棕髮的Barry像是吃夠了老二，撐起了上半身，脫掉了那件內褲，簡單的潤滑一下以後就坐上了Hal的陰莖，發出滿足的呻吟。  
Barry無處可逃，他不論視線轉向哪裡，都是性或是與性有關的事物，就連坐在一旁沒動作的Len都看起來十分色情，更別說故意在他面前打手槍的Mick了，就算閉上眼睛，電視以及現場的性事也提醒著他現在的狀況。  
所以說他到底為什麼要答應這一切？  
「別害羞，Barry，這裡都是男人，有什麼好不能見的？」Len不知道何時走到了他身後，「Mick是個很大方的人，他不會介意你盯著他的老二，甚至是觀察他，品嘗他。」  
「品嘗？」對一個閃電俠來說，這種像是吃之類的字眼，他們總會想到真的吃。  
「是的，把他的陰莖放到你嘴裡，然後像吃棒棒糖那樣舔一舔，還會噴出好喝的牛奶。」Len還附帶上了後續的使用方式，那簡單來說就是口交，Barry在今天之前就是個處男，他最多就是看過片子，沒有體會過口交，也沒有嘗試過。  
「你是再說口交？」  
「不然你真的想把Mick的老二切下來吃嗎？」Len的口氣有點嫌棄，「原來你們閃電俠都是食人族。」  
坐在Hal陰莖上的Barry發出了抗議聲，但很快的又是呻吟。  
「你知道，你只要開口，Mick會很樂意讓你嘗試看看，而我會提供專業的指導，如果做得好，Mick可能會好好獎勵你。」Len就像一隻柴郡貓，靠近了他的耳邊對他說著美好的誘惑，「當你把他舔的濕淋淋的時候，Mick會把你抓起來，直接把陰莖塞進你的屁股裡，用著騎乘位幹到你體內的最深處。」  
Barry如果現在還有辦法思考的話，他一定會想這一切都是狗屁，還有就是Leonard Snart是他見過最好的催眠師，但他現在沒辦法思考，他只是聽從了Len的指示，雙手放到了Mick的腿腿，張開嘴將Mick的陰莖給含入嘴裡，那對他來說太大一根了，他就算含入嘴裡也只是前半段而已。  
「做的很好，Barry，在往內吞一些。」Len的聲音指引著他怎麼做，他也的確吞了更深一些，意外的，他並沒有嘔吐反應，於是他自動自發的吞的更深，直到他的鼻子都貼上了Mick胯下的陰毛，他才有些清醒，當他急忙想吐出來時，Mick一手抓著他的頭髮，往後拉了一些，又突然的往下壓，再一次的把整根陰莖給推入他喉嚨深處。  
「別太粗魯了，Mick，你不會想幹一個失去意識的人。」Len好意提醒著，Mick才又把他的頭給拉開，他的陰莖的確是濕淋淋的一根了，「做的好，Barry，現在是領賞的時候了。」他協助Mick把Barry從地上拉起，並且跨坐到Mick身上。  
和Hal那時候不一樣，他沒有再額外擴張，下場就是硬塞，但這種痛覺也讓Barry腦子更加清醒不少，這種痛苦有點漫長，對於閃電俠來說更是，所以當他完全吃進Mick的老二時，他也射了。  
Len頗有意味的看著這一切，然後看了已經完事的另一組，他走過去，摸了摸還賴在Hal身上的棕髮Barry的頭髮，「你們兩個共通點可能比想像中還多。」  
「什麼？」剛高潮的他還有點昏。  
「你們兩個都喜歡承受痛苦，然後高潮。」Len坐到了Hal旁邊，「當他被Mick操完以後，他就完全沉淪了。」  
Barry探過身子給了他一個吻，「噢，Len，你總是那麼棒。」他發自內心的說著。  
「幫我解決一些小問題如何？紅閃。」他眼神往下瞄了瞄，他的勃起是那麼顯而易見，棕髮的Barry親吻了Hal以後起了身，換跨坐到他身上，沒有休息，並且帶著Hal的精液開始了第二輪。  
而Barry，金髮的那個，在一分鐘的適應以後，Mick開始粗暴的幹他，不習慣疼痛的他掉了幾滴生理性的眼淚，但後面更多的是快感取代了疼痛，他並不像另一個Barry一樣叫的大聲，但那一些些的喘息也足夠Mick賣力了。  
直到過多的精液灌進了肚子裡，Barry才想起來他們沒有戴套，而他現在滿肚子都是精液了，但在他能想到更多以前，因為體力透支的昏了過去。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實最初我是在想到底要怎麼讓金髮的Barry汙一點，於是把腦筋動到電視劇Barry身上(我對不起GG但你真的好好吃)  
> 然後就，恩  
> 其實還有後面  
> 但我還在寫，但我現在在寫別的先  
> 後面那個是兔女郎和蕾絲內衣(。
> 
> 如果看了很混亂也是正常的，我寫完以後就沒有潤稿了(欸


End file.
